


What Are You Wearing?!

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Disney, Drabble, F/M, Fic Prompt sorta, Fluff, Live Action Lion King?!, One Shot, Ten is such a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor finds out there’s a live action Lion King, and Rose is caught up in his excitement.





	What Are You Wearing?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellostarlight20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/gifts).



> Hellostarlight20 asked how Ten would rewct to a live action Lion King

**** Rose was quite comfortable, snuggled deep into her blankets and pillows, and thoroughly lost in her dream of walking the garden markets on  Antripad Delta with the Doctor when something long, lean, and wearing converse crashed down on the bed next to her with a shout. “ROSE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW!” She vaguely registered no alarms were going off, so she pulled the pillow over her head.    
  
“‘M sleepin’. Can’ it wait?” The pillow was ripped off of her head, and before she could blink, she heard her drawers being wrenched open. When she lifted her head to tell the Doctor off for barging in without knocking and waking her up after only... she blinked at her alarm clock, four hours of sleep, she was hit in the face with a shirt. The shirt was followed by jeans and socks.    
  
“No! It cannot! I just found out something changed the timelines in two thousand and nineteen, and now there’s a live action lion king! Get up! Get up now!”    
  
She pushed the blankets back, realizing he was not going to back down and that it was futile to remind him he did own a time machine, when she realized he wasn’t in his suit. No, the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, and the Bringer of Darkness was standing in her room, wearing a pair of jeans with Hakuna Matata painted on one leg, a Mufasa shirt, Converse with Timone on one and Pumba on the other. Over his eyes, he pushed up his Simba designed sunglasses.    
  
“Ohmigod, what are you wearing?!” She scrambled to sit up, gaping in shock at his ensemble. The broad, childlike grin on his face was too much to bear telling him he looked like a five year old had been turned loose in a disney clothing store.    
  
“My best Lion King viewing attire! D’you like it?” He rocked up on his toes, then back on his heels. Choking back a giggle, Rose nodded and bundled the clothes he tossed her to her chest. “Good, now get dressed! I can’t believe it! Live action Lion King! You better sing along, Rose Tyler! You’ve had your entire life to rehearse for this!” As he dashed from the room, singing ‘I just can’t wait to be king!’ at the top of his lungs, Rose let her laughter burst out. Honestly, the Doctor was completely barmy sometimes, but she could never say no to his Disney obsession.


End file.
